One of the problems associated with running various software applications is that such software application may include unauthorized or harmful software code. For example, a software application may include a logic bomb, which is a portion of code that is configured to perform a harmful function when defined conditions have been satisfied. By way of further example, a software application may include a backdoor, which is software code that allows normal authentication procedures to be bypassed. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved way of identifying unauthorized or harmful software code in software applications.